


In the Morning Light

by AshMarx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty fluff, tw: mentions of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMarx/pseuds/AshMarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loved mornings, especially those where he would map out every one of Dean's scars with his hands and lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt from imagineyourotp: Imagine your otp explaining each other's scars. Not exactly as prompt stated, I diverged a bit from it. But I hope you like it!

One of Cas' favorite part of being with Dean was their mornings together. Sometimes they would lay facing eachother, looking into eachother's eyes, saying all they wanted without speaking. Other mornings they would tangle and make love slowly and languidly, kissing every expanse of skin reachable until both wordlessly climaxed in eachother's arms. But there were special days, like today, where Castiel would run his hands over Dean, mapping every scar he had silently.

His fingers would trail between his muscular shoulder, over the raised skin on his back. Down his left arm then the right, occassionally kissing the particularly bad-looking ones. Even though Cas had cleared Dean of his scars, that was years ago and new ones adorned the hunters body.

"I'm proud of 'em, they're memories on my skin," he had explained to Cas one day. The angel didn't quite understand then, but he did now. They were battle scars; Cas had them as well and he would never want to be rid of them. Dean wouldn't either. There was a set of scars that he paid close care to, moreso than the others. They were a cluster of five jagged horizontal lines on his inner right thigh. Self-inflicted.

They were already a couple of years old, but Cas' heart would always break a little at the sight of them. He would wish that he could've somehow prevented his lover from making those scars, but Dean would smile sadly and tell him that it couldn't have been prevented. He would tell Cas that they should move forward and that's what they had done, but Cas could still remember when he found Dean that one night. 

He had 'poofed' in his motel room in the middle of the night, intending on watching over Dean while he slept. What he found was him crumpled on the bathroom floor with a small puddle of blood running down his leg and onto the tiles. There were tear streaks on his cheeks, but he wasn't crying then. He was just staring at the wall in front of him with a dazed look in his eyes. Castiel was about to heal him, but Dean just uttered "no". The angel had carried him to the bed and held him the entire night. 

Cas moved on from those scars with the memory of that event and finish his journey on Dean's left shoulder, kissing the palmprint Dean requested Cas put there once again. His mouth would trail up Dean's neck, leaving small love bites in his wake. Taking soft pliant lips between his own, they would start a new journey in their mouths.


End file.
